The beggining of the legend
by BDC13
Summary: Todos conocemos la historia de los jinetes de dragones y sus grandes aventuras...pero ¿Como comenzó todo?...Tranquilos Fishlegs nos lo contara. Esta historia participa en la actividad de el foro 'LA ACADEMIA DE DRAGONES', 'Los pequeños de Berk', espero que os guste.


**Esta Historia participa en la actividad de** **Los pequeños de Berk** **del forum,''La academia de dragones'' y trata sobre uno de mis personajes favoritos, Fishlegs, así que aquí esta la historia.**

 **Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni la historia que tienen como base este fic me pertenecen, solo le pertenece a DreamWorks y a** **Cressida Cowell**

0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Era una noche tranquila en Berk, casi todo el mundo ya estaba en la cama descansando como una persona normal, al menos todo lo normal que pueden ser unos vikingos que para resolver sus problemas se pegan con pescado...pero bueno, casi todo el mundo ya estaba recostado en su cama...casi. En una casa aun se veía una luz y es que un niño y una niña de 8 años no son fáciles de dormir y mucho menos para Fishlegs, al cual no se le da bien contar cuentos

Fishlegs: Y así hijos míos es como vuestros tíos y yo conseguimos vencer a Drago…Buenas noches.

Hell: Pero Papá ya nos as contado mil veces esa historia, cuéntanos otra por favor.

Fishlegs: Niños..son las 12 de la noche, tenéis que ir a dormir mañana os cuento otra.

Eric: Si no nos cuentas otro cuento no podremos dormir.

Hell:Y tendremos que ir a dormir contigo y con mama.

Fishlegs: De acuerdo... pero mañana hablaremos de lo malo que es hacer chantajes.-Se sienta otra vez en la cama de sus hijos-.¿Que historia queréis que os cuente?

Eric: ¿Como conociste a nuestros tíos?, Esa historia nunca nos la as contado.

Fishlegs: Ja, esa historia es muy buena, escuchad atentamente.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Era un día de invierno y una gran tormenta estaba azotando Berk, las casas ya no era seguras, había tanta nieve en los tejados que podrían derrumbarse, así que nos tuvimos que refugiar en el Gran Salón, yo tenia 7 años casi 8 y solo había salido de mi casa unas 3 veces…

Hell: ¿Porque no podías salir de tu casa mas a menudo?

En ese tiempo los dragones arrasaban Berk día si y día también, no era seguro salir mucho de casa:¿Por donde iba?, a si, bueno, yo tenia miedo, el gran salón estaba lleno de personas, y aun que mis padres no estuvieran preocupados, ya que conocían a todo el mundo, yo tenia mucho miedo. Comencé a caminar hacía atrás y a alejarme de mis padres sin querer, asta que Choque con alguien.

Fishlegs: Aa, lo siento mucho.¿Estas bien?

?: Si,No pasa nada solo a sido un pequeño choque, ¿Y tu, estas bien?

Fishlegs: Un poco aterrado la verdad ¿Quien es esta gente?

?: No pasa nada, todos son buenas personas.

Fishlegs:Yo no estoy tan seguro de eso.-Mirando a su alrededor y mirando a la gente-.

?:Yo los conozco a todos,mira esa de allí es la señora Ark, mi vecina, esos de allí el señor y la señora Hofferson,esos son los Jorgenson, ese es Bocon, esos son mis otros dos vecinos...ahora no me acuerdo de como se llamaban y esos son los Torton, a esos mejor no te acerques.-Señalando una por una a las personas-.

Fishlegs: ¿Y tu eres?.-Dice fijandose por primera vez en el chico el cual era un poco bajito, tenia el cabello castaño y los ojos verde bosque-.

Hiccup: Yo soy Hiccup Horrendo Abadejo III

Fishlegs: Encantado, me llamo Fishlegs Ingerman.

Hiccup: Encanta..

Snotlout: Hee, pescado parlanchín.-se acerca asta donde estan ellos-.¿Como estas primito?.-Se fija en Fishlegs-. ¿Quien es tu amigo?

Hiccup:Aa, hola Snotlout -dice sin mucho entusiasmo al ver a su primo- Este es Fishlegs... Snotlout, Fishlegs, Fishlegs, mi primo Snotlout Jorgenson.

Fishlegs: Encantado de conocerte Snotlout

Snotlout: Si, si a mi también me alegra conocerte pero, te voy explicar un par de cosas -se acerca hasta Fishlegs retorciéndole el brazo y acercándose a su oreja- Ves esa chica de allí, que esta junto a los Hofferson...se llama Astrid Hofferson, como le dirijas la palabra o la mires sin mi permiso...colgaras de un palo en el próximo ataque de dragones y ellos se encargaran de ti. ¿Entendido?

Fishlegs: Entendido -Snotlout le retuerce el brazo un poco mas y le tira al suelo-.

Hiccup:-Hiccup ayuda a Fishlegs a levantarse.- ¿Porqué hiciste eso Snotlout?

Snotlout: Para que sepa que Astrid es miá...¿Quieres que te lo recuerde a ti también?- Hiccup da un paso atrás-Ya me parecía, a y recuerda cara de pez, si te acercas a Astrid te voy a…

Astrid: Si se acerca a mi le vas haaa…- Aparece de repente muy enfadada detrás de Snotlout-.

Snotlout: Aaaa Ho-Hola Astrid, ¿como estas?

Astrid: Tienes 5 segundos para desaparecer de mi vista.

Snotlout: Pero…

Astrid: 1..

Snotlout: Nos veremos pronto cara de pez -sale corriendo-.

Hiccup:Y..se fue...gracias Astrid.

Astrid:De nada Hiccup, ¿Quien es tu amigo?

Fishlegs: Me llamo Fishlegs, gracias por salvarnos de ese bruto.

Astrid. Yo soy Astrid y de nada, os juro que algún día le daré su merecido.-Chocando su mano contra su puño-. Y queréis hacer algo chicos… la tormenta esta parando y no se vosotros pero no me quiero quedar en casa.

Hiccup: Por mi si, ¿ Y tu Fishlegs?

Fishlegs: No se si me dejaran tengo que preguntárselo a mis padres.

Astrid: De acuerdo id a preguntarse lo nos vemos delante de la Fragua en 10 minutos, si os dejan claro.

H y F:De acurdo.

Astrid: Vale hasta luego chicos.

H y F: Adiós.

0o000o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o000o00o0o0o0o0o0000o00o0o00o0o

(Delante de la Herrería)

Hiccup: Ha Hola Fishlegs te estábamos esperando, ¿ Al final te han dejado?

Fishlegs: Si, si que lo han hecho, ¿ Y que queréis hacer?

Astrid: Aun faltan los gemelos pero si no han llegado ya no creo que vengan.

Snotlout: Esos tontos seguramente estarán causando una catástrofe.

 _ **¡Boom!**_

Snotlout: Y.. allí esta la catástrofe.

Hiccup: Viene de la arena.

Astrid: ¡Vamos!

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tuffnut: Jajajaja esa si ha sido una buena explosión hermana.

Ruffnut: Me encanta el olor a gas de Cremallerus por la mañana. Pero los dragones están sueltos ¿no deberíamos dar la voz de alarma?

Ruff y Tuff: Nooo

Astrid:Pero que habéis hecho.

Ruffnut: A hola Astrid, Snotlout, Hiccup y Chico que no conozco, ¿Sabíais que el gas de Cremallerus explota con una chispa?

Snotlout: Pues claro,tontos.

Tuffnut: A si… pues ahora nosotros también.

Hiccup:Los dragones están sueltos, tenemos que dar la voz de alarma.-Un pesadilla monstruosa aterriza justo delante de ellos.- o tal vez…

Astrid: Correr…

0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o00o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Astrid: ¿Lo hemos despistado?

Snotlout:Por si acaso seguiría corriendo.

Tuffnut: No no hace falta, esta ocupado devorando a ese chico que venia con vosotros, mirale, esa cara de miedo no se le va a quitar en años.

Astrid y Hiccup: ¡Que!- se asoman a ver a Fishlegs el cual esta en el suelo acorralado por la pesadilla monstruosa.

Astrid: Tenemos que ayudarle.- Corre con su hacha contra el Pesadilla monstruosa-.

Snotlout: Te sigo princesa.- La sigue-.

Tuffnut: ¿Vamos?

Ruffnut: Porque no…-Se van con ellos

Hiccup: Si...y-yo v-vigilare la retaguardia para ver que no...aaa pero que demonios YOLO.- También se va, estilo Hiccup pero se va.

Yo estaba acorralado, nadie se había dado cuenta que me había caído y ya estaba con un pie en el Valhalla entonces oí un fuerte grito solo para después ver como un hacha golpeaba la cabeza del pesadilla haciendo que se desestabilizara, después vi que Snotlout y los gemelos se subieron encima del pesadilla monstruosa con tan mala suerte que el dragón en ese momento incendio su cuerpo y los obligo a tirase a una tina de agua y Hipo estaba inmóvil delante del Dragón. En ese momento apareció Estoico, el jefe de la tribu tirando le un martillo al pesadilla haciendo que huyera y poniéndonos a salvo.

Estoico: ¿Estas bien Patapez?

Patapez: S-si, estoy b-bien.

Estoico:Y en nombre de todos los dioses, ¿quien provoco este desastre?

Astrid: Usted quien cree.

Estoico: !Hiiiiiccup¡

Hiccup: O enserio..esta vez no he sido yo.

Astrid: No, no a sido Hiccup, han sido los gemelos.

Estoico: Hoo, en ese caso..¡Tortons!

Tuff y Ruff: Si jefe.-Saliendo de la tina-.

Estoico: Por haber causado este desastre y por haber liberado a los dragones, tendrán que limpiar la arena y los establos de los yaks por una semana.

Hiccup: Carraspea- A papa, no te dejas algo mas.

Estoico: A si es verdad, Hiccup tu los ayudaras.

Hiccup: ¡¿Que?! Porque.

Estoico: Te as quedado mirando mientras tu amiga luchaba contra un dragón y ademas esto te ayudara a aprender lo que debe hacer un jefe.

Hiccup: Pero, pero… vale.-Hiccup y los gemelos se van con Hiccup murmurando un ''por una vez que no he hecho nada''-.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Fishlegs: Y así hijos míos es como conocía a vuestros...Y se han quedado dormidos.-Les da un beso a cada uno-. Buenas noches mis angelitos.


End file.
